


What did I do to deserve this?!

by Je55y



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Asthma, Beer, Dr Harvey has Asthma, Drinking, Harassment, M/M, Mocking, Stabbing, Stuttering, Violence, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je55y/pseuds/Je55y
Summary: Alex mocks Harvey's stutter, seeing it as a weakness. All Harvey wants is a quiet evening alone with his glass of whiskey, but Alex and his friends are having too much fun.





	What did I do to deserve this?!

**What did I do to deserve this?!**

**Harvey**

He stumbled forward, his hand pressed against his side trying to stem the blood flow. His vision blurred. The pain was horrendous. He was struggling to breathe.

Earlier that evening he had been at the Stardrop Saloon when he’d heard a conversation between some of the younger members of the community. They had been laughing at him, mocking him for being so nervous and for having a stutter. He couldn’t help who he was; he had always been that way. He’d tried to ignore them.

He had been sitting at the bar, three empty beer bottles lined up in front of him and a shot of whiskey between his thumb and forefinger. He’d been having trouble sleeping lately and thought a night cap might help him relax.

Alex and Sebastian had been messing about, shoving each other around when the former pushed the latter in to Harvey and spilt his drink. Gus had warned them to calm down or they’d have to leave. The pair, as well as their friend Abigail had laughed off the Landlord’s threat and continued to be a nuisance. When Harvey groaned about his drink they had taunted him.

’Shouldn’t you be in bed. Isn’t it a bit late for you to be out?’ Alex asked him and laughed. He took Harvey’s eyeglasses and put them on his own face. ‘Wow, you’re fucking blind!’ Harvey snatched them back off him.

’Yeah Doc, shouldn’t you be tucked up all safe so the bogey man doesn’t get you?’ Sebastian joined in. Alex offered him a high five and he accepted it. Harvey frowned as he wiped a smudge from one of his lenses.

’Aww come on, leave him alone... he’s so sweet and delicate. I could just munch him up.’ Abigail pinched his cheek. Harvey batted her hand away and popped his spectacles back on his face. ‘Oh, haven’t you been touched by a girl before? Don’t tell me you’re a virgin!’ The three roared with laughter.

’J... J... Just L... leave me alone.’ He stuttered and turned back to the bar. ‘Another wh... wh... whiskey please Gus.’

’W... W... What’s up Doc?’ Alex mocked and the other’s fell about laughing.

’Good one Alex.’ Sebastian threw a playful uppercut towards Alex’s ribs and Alex feigned an injury. He grabbed his ribs and grimaced.

’Ahhh Doc I’m hurt bad! I don’t think I’m gonna make it!’ Alex pretended to fall against the bar and bumped Harvey again. 

Ignoring Alex’s buffoonery Harvey knocked back his whiskey and threw some notes on to the counter. ‘Goodnight Gus.’ He saluted the other man and stood up from his barstool. ‘Alex, get out of my face.’

’Hey, we were just having fun. Don’t geh... geh... get all m... m... moody!’ Alex turned back to Abigail and snickered. She cocked an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

’F... F... fuck off Alex!’ Harvey barged past him and left the saloon. He thought that was the end of things but Alex followed him outside.

’Hey come on Doc, it’s just playful teasing.’ Alex shrugged. Harvey disagreed, it was harassment. For some unknown reason Alex had an issue with Harvey.

The saloon door opened with a creak and another figure stepped out. It was Shane; he’d come out for a smoke. He was still chugging away on his beer bottle when he saw the three youngsters bothering Harvey. ‘Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?’

’Piss off Shane! We’re just standing here having a friendly chat with the Doc.’ Sebastian gave Shane the middle finger. Harvey was wheezing and beginning to feel light headed. ‘Go back in and have another beer!’ Shane emptied his beer and tossed the bottle in to the bushes. He took a step towards Sebastian; who instantly took a step back. ‘Woah, man... chill out!’

Harvey reached in to his pocket for his inhaler. All he had wanted was a quiet evening. His breathing was raspy and drawn. He took the cap off his inhaler and took two deep puffs. He closed his eyes and counted out the seconds before releasing his breath. When he opened his eyes he saw Shane had grabbed Sebastian by the neck of his hoody. ‘Come on, please... st... stop this.’ Shane looked at Harvey and reluctantly let go of the younger man.

’Fine,’ Shane growled. ‘You three need to fuck off now!’ He didn’t need to ask them again, they scarpered.

’Harvey you pussy, get a backbone!’ Alex.

’What a wimp!’ Abigail.

’C... C... Coward!’ Sebastian.

Shane turned back to Harvey and lit his cigarette. ‘Ignore them, they are assholes.’

Harvey coughed violently. ‘Do you mind not doing that so close to me?’ Harvey wheezed and coughed again. Another dose of his medicine and he was breathing easier. He pocketed his inhaler and shook his head. ‘I... I... didn’t ask... F... F... For your help Shane.’ He frowned feeling fed up.

Shane took a drag on his cigarette and stubbed it out on the wall. ‘No, but you needed it. You really do need to man up.’ He put his hands in his pockets and threw Harvey a smile. ‘Come on, I’ll walk you home.

Harvey’s frown softened and he smiled back. ‘Okay.’ Harvey’s apartment wasn’t far from the saloon so it didn’t take them long to get there. They were standing outside the clinic where Harvey worked and lived. The dim lamp above the front door threw an orange glow out on to the cobbled streets.

Shane reached out and touched Harvey’s hand. He brushed his thumb across Harvey’s knuckles. ‘I hate seeing you upset. You should really let me deal with that twat Alex.’

Harvey looked down at their hands, fingers entwined. ‘I don’t want you to get h... hurt.’

’We both know that wouldn’t happen. I’d kick the shit out of that little pipsqueak!’ Shane scoffed.

Harvey smiled, feeling warmed by Shane’s protectiveness over him. He blushed. Shane leaned close and planted a kiss on Harvey’s mouth. Shane’s arms snaked around Harvey’s body, and Harvey melted in to Shane’s hold. It was perfect until there was a loud crack and Shane slumped forward. Harvey caught him, but it all happened so fast. 

Sebastian swung the baseball bat again and hit Shane in the side of the head. Blood gushed out of the wound and Harvey couldn’t hold him up. It was then that he saw the glint of the blade, but it was too late. Alex plunged the knife in between Harvey’s ribs. Shunk. Shunk. Shunk.

’Come on! We’ve got to go! Now!’ Harvey saw their feet flicking up as they ran. He fell forward against the glass windows. His vision was blurry but he could still make out the distinctive shape on the ground. Blood sprayed from Harvey’s mouth as he tried to breath. His lung was punctured; and his lung capacity was quickly reducing. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Blood ran from the wounds; pouring out between his fingers. He needed to check on Shane, he needed to see that he was okay.

'Shh... shhh... Shane.’ Harvey howled in pain as he moved closer. He shook Shane but he didn’t respond. He looked in to his glossy eyes, the blank stare that told Harvey... Shane was gone. ‘Nooooooooooo! Noooooo! Shane!!’ He tried to lift Shane’s body so he could embrace him but he didn’t have the strength. He panted, each breath becoming more difficult than the last. The blood from his side pooled around him soaking in to his Jeans. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He slumped against Shane; reaching for his hand to hold it in his own wondering what he’d done to deserve...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry...


End file.
